


Three's a crowd

by WanderingScout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Slash, Swearing, reporter harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout
Summary: Harry arrives home to find Draco cheating on him with Theodore Nott, will he forgive and forget or move on with his life?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Oliver Wood, Past Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy
Comments: 46
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is just a little fic I was thinking about and thought I would write. See notes at end for more info.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.
> 
> WARNINGS for infidelity.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry made his way into the apartment that he and Draco shared. He had had a busy morning at work but had managed to get away a little earlier and was planning on cooking Draco something amazing for dinner.

He walked into the kitchen and placed down his shopping bags when he first heard the noise, a loud moan coming from their bedroom.

That’s strange he thought, Draco said he would be working late today, hence the reason Harry decided to come home early and surprise him with a special dinner.

Harry made his way silently down the hall to their bedroom. He was quiet as only someone who had spent most of his formative years running and hiding can be. He heard it again, another loud moan and the sound of material rustling.

Harry felt his heart start to thump in his chest, his palms growing sweaty, what was going on here?

He opened the door to his and Draco’s bedroom and froze at the sight that greeted him.

Draco naked on the bed, slowly fucking in and out of Theodore Nott. Theodore was writhing below Draco, gasping for breath and moaning so loudly Harry knew Draco must be hitting his prostate dead on.

Theodore fucking Nott, his brain processed. Theo had come to them only yesterday seeing if they would be interested in forming a triad relationship.

Draco and he hadn’t even had the chance to discuss the possibility, to go over the pro’s and con’s of such a decision. Well, it looked like Draco had made up his mind already.

He felt strangely detached as he watched his boyfriend of two years fuck another man, some part of his mind knew that he must be suffering from shock, his mind trying to shield itself from the incoming pain.

He cleared his throat loudly, “just what the fuck is going on here?” Harry asked, his voice eerily calm.

Draco screamed and threw himself off the bed and off Theo so hard some part of Harry registered that it must’ve hurt, while Theo quickly grabbed a blanket and pulled it up over his naked body. Harry’s favourite blanket he noted, the one Mrs Weasley had knitted for him when he had first moved into his own place. Draco quickly grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on.

“Harry” Draco said, his face ashen. “I wasn’t expecting you home so early.”

“Well, that much is clear. I decided to come home early and cook you something special for dinner since you said you were working back this afternoon. I can see now that that was a lie.” Harry let the accusation and anger start to slip into his voice as he spoke, taking vindictive pleasure when Draco winced.

Theo spoke up now, “this is my fault Harry, I asked Draco to meet me. I just wanted him so much, want you both so much, I convinced him this was a good idea.”

Harry sent a scathing glare at Theo who flinched away from the harsh look.

“Oh, please” Harry hissed eyes narrowed in anger. “Draco is a grown man, more than capable of making his own decisions, more than capable of saying no, it just seems that he did not want to say no in this instance.”

Here Harry turned furious green eyes on Draco. He was the one Harry was truly upset with, sure he was mad at Theo, but Harry wasn’t in a relationship with Theo he was in a relationship with Draco and Draco had cheated on him. They had built a life together and Draco had thrown it all away, he felt like a knife was piercing his heart at the thought.

“It wasn’t like that Harry” Draco pleaded. “We… we just thought with talk of us becoming a triad that it wouldn’t be that big a deal.”

Harry stared at Draco in complete and utter shock before the calm that he was desperately holding on to shattered and his anger overtook him like a tidal wave.

“What complete and utter fucking BULLSHIT!” Harry screamed, his body shaking with rage. “He only asked us yesterday about becoming a triad, we hadn’t even discussed it yet Draco, and you claim that you thought that fucking Theo now wouldn’t be a big deal!? What? That I would just be OK with you sticking your dick in someone else behind my back, someone that we are decidedly not in a relationship with, regardless of yesterday’s conversation! I know you aren’t that stupid Draco.” Harry scoffed.

“Or was this the plan all along?” Harry said. “Have you two been wanting to be together for a while now and the suggestion of a triad was just the means to an end?”

“What? No Harry. I love you. I love you so much” Draco said desperately.

“I love you too Harry” Theo said, and Harry could see that he was only just now registering how serious the situation was. “I want to be with both of you.”

“Huh, that’s funny” Harry said with a sneer that would’ve rivalled Draco in his Hogwarts days. “Where did I factor into this then?” Harry said waving his hand around the room at the discarded clothes and dishevelled bed.

Draco and Theo shared a look, both unsure what to say, but this only served to make Harry angrier.

“That’s right I DIDN’T!” Harry roared.

Harry took a deep breath; he felt his eyes start to prick with tears. “I can’t believe you would betray me like this Draco.” This time Harry’s voice came out sad and small. It seemed that the quietness pained Draco even more then the yelling had.

“Harry please” Draco said urgently. “You don’t want to be with Theo, then I don’t want to be with him either. I couldn’t care less about him; you are the one I care about. We can get through this baby” Draco said, as he took a hesitant step toward Harry. “I will never see or speak to Theo again if that’s what you want.”

Harry looked up at Draco with sad green eyes, he glanced at Theo, noticing the pained expression on the others face at Draco’s words.

Harry just shook his head, his heart breaking.

“It…it’s to late Draco” Harry said with a sob. “How can I ever trust you again?”

Draco ran forward grabbing Harry by the arms and shaking him slightly.

“No Harry, you can trust me. Please, don’t do this.”

Harry pushed Draco away ignoring the devastated expression on the others face, the anger had faded and now all he was left with was bitter sadness.

A part of him just wanted to forgive and forget, but he knew himself. He had been lied to, had things kept from him to many times to just forget and move past this.

Harry waved his wand and his things from all around the apartment started flying into his suitcase. Clothes, books, photographs, everything landed in his magically expanded suitcase and the lid fell closed with a soft click. Draco stood nearby and watched, sweat still dripping down his body from his earlier activities, his eyes desperately sad. The sight making Harry feel both mad and sad.

Harry cast a feather light charm on his suitcase and picked it up.

“Goodbye Draco… I hope it was worth it.”

Without another word Harry apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I hope you enjoy. Just a warning as I’m sure you are aware with this type of fic, there is mentions of infidelity. Thank you so much to everyone who has commented, I love reading what you have to say 😊 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter

He arrived with a bang into the middle of a cosy sitting room. A fireplace crackling merrily in the corner. He dropped his suitcase to the side, took a deep breath and collapsed on the lounge, tears streaming down his face. The heartbreak that he had tried to keep in check during his confrontation with Draco and Theo burst out of him, sobs ripping through his chest.

He saw a blur of red and strong arms wrapping around his chest.

“Harry! Harry! What’s wrong!? Are you hurt!?” A voice asked urgently, and Harry felt hands running over his body checking him for injuries. He felt a potion bottle pressed to his lips and without even stopping to consider he opened his mouth and swallowed the liquid down.

He felt the effects immediately, a calming draught. His body relaxed. His mind eased from its current turmoil. It was a forced calm, but he would take what he could get.

Harry looked up into the concerned face of George; Angelina standing just behind him.

“It’s OK, you’re OK” the red head murmured quietly, rubbing soothing circles on Harry’s back.

Angelina reached out and ran a comforting hand through Harry’s dark hair.

“What’s happened?” She whispered, almost like talking to loudly would upset Harry again.

“Dr-Draco… I walked in on him ch-ch-cheating on me, with Theo” Harry hiccupped, tears still sliding down his face even though he had just taken a calming draught.

Harry saw George’s face become a mask of fury, his eyes burning, but in the blink of an eye it was gone, and he was taking a deep calming breath. Harry could see Angelina gripping George’s shoulder tightly, trying to rein in her own temper.

“Why don’t you stay here with us for a while” Angelina asked. “We have a guest room all ready and honestly I could use the company, George works all the bloody time” she tried to joke.

Harry smiled weakly. “I don’t want to be a burden. I’m… I’m sorry for even coming here like this, it was just the first place I thought of.”

George shushed him, pulling the dark-haired man closer to his chest.

“You are never a burden Harry; we want you to stay with us as long as you want to. Honest.”

Harry heard the sincerity in George’s words and felt so pathetically grateful to have somewhere to go, that he just nodded and allowed Angelina and George to shuffle him into their guest room.

“Why don’t you get ready for bed Harry and I will go and get a dreamless sleep potion. A good night’s sleep will do you a world of good and we can look at everything with fresh eyes in the morning.” George suggested.

Harry nodded bleakly and started rummaging through his suitcase for pyjamas as George and Angelina left the room.

They shut the door quietly and walked into the kitchen.

“I can’t believe Draco would do this to Harry!” George growled, slamming his hand down on the kitchen counter. The anger that he had kept at bay breaking free now that they were alone.

“I thought they were so in love; I don’t know what that Slytherin ponce could have possibly been thinking!” Angelina responded. “He is really going to need us now, you know how hard it is for Harry to believe that he is even worthy of love, this is only going to cement that idea in his head.”

George nodded seriously pulling Angelina into his arms and giving her a quick kiss. “We’ll do whatever it takes to help him. Draco better watch himself; he’s not going to know what hit him.” He finished, grinning evilly and Angelina was reminded why it was a good idea to never cross her boyfriend.

George quickly rummaged under the sink until he came up with a dreamless sleep potion.

They both walked back to their guest room, to find Harry lying in bed, crying silently into his pillow.

George felt his heart break at the sight before him. Who could hurt someone so kind and thoughtful as Harry?

“Here you go Harrikins” George said gently. Helping Harry sit up and pouring the potion into his mouth.

“Thanks George. Sorry to be such a bother” he said bleakly.

“You are never a bother Harry” George said earnestly, but Harry wasn’t really listening anymore, his eyes already sliding shut from the potion.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry awoke in the morning and for a few blissful moments he forgot all the events of the day before and was happy. Then reality came crushing down, and it felt like a troll was sitting on his chest. His whole body ached, and he struggled to draw in air as he lay there gasping and shuddering.

He heard the door slam open and felt strong hands running up his arms and down his chest.

“It’s OK Harry, you’re OK. Deep breath in for me… and out.”

Harry followed the instructions and after a few minutes found himself calming down and able to draw in some much-needed air.

Harry opened his eyes to find George looking down at him.

“You’re OK Harry. How about you sit up, Angelina has made you waffles for breakfast and then you can see if you feel like getting up today.”

Harry wanted to tell George that he felt sick to his stomach and didn’t think he could force down any food, but he looked so hopeful and Angelina had made them especially for him that he just nodded in acceptance. He pulled himself up, George putting an extra pillow behind his back and tucking his blankets in just as Angelina came in, a tray hovering in front of her, carrying a large plate of waffles and a glass of juice.

Angelina looked like she knew what he was thinking. “Just try to eat something Harry, we don’t want you wasting away.”

Again, Harry didn’t speak, just nodded and began taking small bites of his waffle.

George and Angelina left him alone to eat, inviting him to come out whenever he was ready. Harry didn’t think he would ever be ready. But he forced down a few more bites then wandered out to the kitchen, placing the tray and plate in the sink and making his way to the lounge where George and Angelina were sitting.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Angelina asked softly. Harry just shook his head no.

Harry curled up against George’s side as he read through different order forms for the joke shop, Angelina reading a book on George’s other side. He let himself zone out, his mind replaying everything that had happened yesterday, trying to find something he could’ve done that would’ve prevented this whole mess, but try as he might he could come up with nothing. He had tried to be the best boyfriend he could be to Draco; he had thought they were happy. Obviously, Draco hadn’t been if he had done something like this. He had to wonder if they would’ve even told him what they had done if he hadn’t walked in on them in the act. He doubted it.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he sat there in contemplation when the floo flared to life and another red head and a brunette tumbled out of the flames.

“Oh Harry!” Hermione gasped, throwing herself at Harry. “We’ve just heard what happened.”

“What?” Harry spoke for the first time that morning, his voice croaky from all the crying.

“Draco contacted us this morning” Ron explained. “He was looking for you, desperate to find you. He explained what happened.”

Ron looked at Harry forlornly, “I’m so sorry mate. You know I’m not Draco’s biggest fan, but I never thought he would do something like this. If it makes you feel any better Hermione punched him in the face.”

Harry choked out a startled “what?”

Hermione, who was still sitting in his lap giggled. “It was very reminiscent of third year, punched him straight in the nose.”

Harry chuckled softly at the image. Not that he would ever condone violence but there was something deeply satisfying imagining Draco getting punched in the face.

“Thanks guys, that does help a little.”

“I know you’re not OK” Hermione began, “but… are you OK?”

Harry sighed deeply. “Not really, I thought Draco was the one you know. I know we’re only 21 but I thought he was it for me, that we would spend our lives together, grow old together, have a family together. Now it’s all gone, and I just feel so lost.”

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes.

“It’s OK to feel lost sometimes Harry, that’s when we truly find ourselves.”

“Do you want to come and stay with us mate?” Ron asked. “You’re more than welcome.”

“Thanks for the offer guys… really” Harry said, reaching out and gripping Ron’s hand. “But I don’t want to crash your newlywed parade, I think I’ll just stay here for a while, with George and Angelina, until I get myself sorted.”

“Well, if you’re sure Harry. You know you’re welcome at ours any time you like” Hermione said, and Ron nodded along with her.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of our little Harrikins” George said with a grin, clapping Harry on the back and Harry was surprised that he felt just a little bit better already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! I hope you enjoy it. Please read the bottom for additional notes 😊
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter

Harry woke to a quiet apartment. George and Angelina both had to be at work early today. Harry had taken the week off work and had spent it wallowing in misery in George and Angelina’s lounge room. The couple had been amazing, cooking him meals and never complaining about the smell that was emanating off him. But Harry was back to work tomorrow, and he knew he needed to start getting himself together, even if it still felt like he had an empty hole in his chest where his heart used to be.

Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville had all been to visit him over the week, they had done a credible job of trying to lift his spirits, but still his heart ached.

Draco had tried to contact him more times then Harry could count. The letters went in the fire without being read, what could Draco possibly have to say to make any of this OK? The blonde had even tried to visit several times but had been firmly rebuffed by George, on each occasion leaving with a body part dyed a different colour.

Harry dragged himself out of the warm, comfortable bed and walked into the shower. The scalding water felt nice on his skin, helping to wake him up and ground him.

After the shower he went in the kitchen and whipped himself up a light breakfast. He hadn’t been eating much and honestly if Angelina hadn’t practically shoved food down his throat, he probably wouldn’t have eaten anything at all this past week.

As he ate, he pulled out the last few days copies of The Daily Prophet and flicked through the quidditch results. He needed to get up to speed with what had been happening, while he was in his pit of despair. You see, Harry was a quidditch reporter. Which meant that he travelled all over watching quidditch matches and then writing articles about the matches. Honestly, it was the perfect job for him, getting paid to watch quidditch was a dream come true and he found that he enjoyed writing when it was about something, he was passionate about. He earnt a decent wage, which meant he had hardly had to touch his family vaults. He had also found that the Prophet was much less likely to write terrible stories about him if he worked there.

He let out a groan when he saw that the keeper for the Kenmare Kestrals had been injured. One of the reporters that usually covered the social scene was covering for him while he was away, and the article was vague and short. He would have to arrange a meeting with the manager of The Kestrals when he was back tomorrow and find out exactly what happened.

He felt a small smile grace his face, yes, getting back to work, this is exactly what he needed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

His first day back had been busy, serving as a great distraction for his broken heart. He had owled the Kestrals team manager as soon as he had arrived at the office and had a meeting with him an hour later. He had then spent the rest of the day writing up the article, giving his own opinions on how this will affect their chances at winning the league this year. He had worked hard, wanting to make sure that the article would be ready for publishing asap. A lot of people take their quidditch very seriously and an injury like this could put their keeper out for the rest of the season, hampering any chances the Kestrals had of winning the league. Everyone in the office had been kind, word had obviously spread about what had happened, but it made Harry’s insides squirm whenever he caught someone looking at him with pity.

Yep Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the boy whose boyfriend cheated on him, he thought glumly.

He grabbed takeaway on his way back to George and Angelina’s, a little thank you for putting up with him for the last week. He was lucky to have such caring friends, especially lucky to have such caring friends that lived only a five-minute walk from his workplace.

“Honey, I’m home!” He called out jokingly as he walked in the front door.

George jumped up off the lounge and leapt into his arms, nearly making him drop the Chinese food he had brought.

“Oh Hare-Bear! I’ve missed you all day” George crooned, fluttering his eyelashes as he looked up at Harry.

“Get off you great lump!” Harry groaned pushing George off him with a laugh. The red head just chuckled, grabbing the dinner bag and walking into the kitchen.

Angelina smiled as they walked in.

“Good day Harry?” she asked kindly.

“Yeah… yeah it was good to be busy, take my mind off things.”

They both nodded in understanding.

“Look, Harry brought home dinner!” George said with a smile, subtly changing the subject. “My favourite too.”

That night Harry climbed into bed and cried himself to sleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next morning, he got to work to find a huge bunch of red roses sitting on his desk. His heart literally stopped in his chest. The office around him was quiet and Harry could see people watching him. Sure, they tried to look casual, but Harry had spent the better part of his life being stared at, he knew what to look for.

He reached out, ignoring the way his hand was shaking to pull the small card from amongst the blooms. He flicked it open.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_There are no words to express how truly sorry I am, for what happened._

_I make no excuses and beg only for forgiveness._

_You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I must have been insane to do anything to risk our lives together. I will do anything to make this up to you._

_Please, just talk to me._

_I love you,_

_I miss you,_

_Draco._

Harry felt tears spring to his eyes and bile rise in his throat as he read the note. How dare Draco send him something like this at his place of work. Surely, he must’ve known what it would do to Harry.

Harry felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned bleary eyes to find Sue Li standing beside him.

“Harry” she whispered quietly. “Is there anything I can do?”

Harry swallowed thickly, “just get rid of them please, and this” he finished, handing over the card.

She nodded, waving her wand and making them both vanish. Harry remembered that he could have done that just as easily, but the motivation escaped him at the moment.

“Are you OK” Sue asked, glancing around at the office full of people.

Harry tried to give her a small smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Harry had actually gone to Hogwarts with Sue Li but hadn’t had much to do with her while he was at school. However, when they both scored jobs at the prophet only a year out of school, it had been nice to see a familiar face. While they weren’t close friends, they did get along well, and Harry appreciated her very much in this moment.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine, best get back to work, hey.”

She nodded and started to walk away, but before she could get far Harry called out a quiet, “thank you.” She sent him a small smile and made her way back to her own desk.

The rest of the day passed in a daze; Harry worked hard but struggled to keep his find on his tasks. He left at the end of the day beyond frustrated with both himself and Draco.

When he arrived home that evening Harry was surprised to hear several voices coming from the kitchen. He wandered in to find Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet all standing around talking with Angelina and George.

“Harry!” George cried as he walked in. “Welcome home, we have some visitors this evening” he gestured around, as though Harry couldn’t see the people gathered.

“Harry, it’s good to see you again,” said Lee, reaching forward to grip his hand. Alicia came forward next and gave him a hug. “Feels like forever since I’ve seen you,” she said with a laugh. Harry nodded dumbly; it had been a while.

Oliver came forward next, shaking Harry’s hand before pulling him into a brief hug. Harry had seen Oliver a few times since he had started covering quidditch matches for The Prophet, but they never really got the chance to talk.

“Thanks for that great article about the Kestrels keeper Harry. Now we know to factor that change in when we strategize for our match against them in a few weeks.”

Harry smiled brightly at this; his long day momentarily forgotten.

“You’re welcome Oliver, I’m sure you guys have got it in the bag this year.”

Oliver smiled brightly, “I sure hope so!”

They all moved into the lounge room and settled down, drinks in hands and table covered with snacks.

Harry knew everyone must’ve heard about his breakup with Draco, simply by the fact that he was now staying with George and Angelina, but thankfully no one said anything.

“So, how’s Puddlemere treating you?” Lee asked Oliver.

Harry sat back and listened attentively as Oliver launched into a long tale about how Puddlemere’s season was going. At least Harry could always count on Oliver’s love for quidditch.

Talk turned to Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes and then to Alicia’s work at St Mungo’s.

Harry wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he was being shaken gently awake.

Green eyes blinked open and Harry found himself face to face with Oliver.

“Wh-what?” he slurred confusedly, hearing a chuckle from someone else in the room.

“You fell asleep” Oliver said kindly. “Perhaps it’s time to head to bed.”

Harry nodded drowsily, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his eyes.

“Sorry, everyone. Didn’t sleep to great last night.”

George and Angelina shared a look of concern.

Harry stood from the couch and gave a big stretch.

“Good night, it was really nice to see you all again.”

“We’ll catch up again soon, Harry” Oliver said sincerely, and Alicia and Lee murmured their agreement.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next few weeks carried on in a similar manner. Harry threw himself into work, glad that he was doing something he truly enjoyed. Draco continued to try to contact him and would send him some kind of gift once a week, usually flowers or chocolates or books he knows Harry would love. Harry kept none of it, giving things away or simply vanishing them. Harry had even spotted Draco in Diagon Alley one day, but he had done the cowardly thing and run away as soon as he had soon that shock of blonde hair. Ignoring the shouts of his name from behind him. Harry knew he would have to face Draco at some point, the wizarding community wasn’t that large, but Harry just wasn’t ready for that yet.

Oliver, Lee and Alicia had visited a few more times as well as a few of George and Angelina’s other friends and Harry found himself enjoying himself, the moments of sadness gradually becoming rarer as he adjusted to his new life. A life that no longer held Draco Malfoy.

It was about two months after the breakup that Harry felt sure enough in himself again to start thinking about finding another place to live. He really enjoyed living with George and Angelina and was beyond grateful for everything they had done for him when he was at his lowest, but he knew he couldn’t stay here forever. The last thing he wanted was to wear out his welcome.

So, he begun house hunting. He didn’t tell Angelina and George just yet, knowing they would try to talk him out of it.

It took a few weeks, but he eventually found a place that he loved. It was a large cottage in the English countryside, located near a small wizarding village. It was everything that Harry had ever dreamed of. Three bedrooms, a large open plan kitchen, dining area. A warm cozy lounge with a huge fireplace, that Harry could imagine curling up in front of on cold winters nights. It also had a large study/library and Harry had spoken to The Prophet about working from home a few days a week. It was also situated on several acres of land, with plenty of room to go flying, and Harry was already planning on planting an orchard. Oranges, apples, lemons and whatever else his heart desired. Now all he had to do was tell George and Angelina.

They settled in the dining room the night after he had finished signing the contracts on his new home. Harry had cooked a large lamb roast.

“So,” he began.

George and Angelina looked up from their meals as he spoke.

“I have some exciting news.”

“Oh really?” George said, looking intrigued.

“Yeah, I’ve ah… I’ve found my own place.”

Angelina and George shared a surprised look.

“I didn’t even know you were looking Harry” Angelina said. “You know there is no rush to move out, don’t you? You can stay here as long as you want.”

“Yeah mate, we love having you around and not just for your amazing cooking.” George put in with a grin as he dished himself up some more potatoes.

Harry smiled at that; they both loved his cooking.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve stayed here long enough, it’s time to get my own place and get back on my feet. But I just wanted to say thank you.” Harry reached out and clasped one of George and Angelina’s hands with his own, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke. “You have been there for me and supported me more then I can ever thank you for. I honestly don’t know how I would’ve coped these last few months without you both. If there’s ever anything I can do for you, you just have to ask.”

Angelina looked a little teary at the proclamation, but George just grinned.

“I want a jumbo tray of your rocky road.”

“You can have two” Harry said with a laugh.

“So, where is this place you’ve found Harry?” Angelina asked.

So, Harry told them all about his cottage and the plans he had for it, his voice brimming with anticipation and excitement for what the future would hold.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was a few more weeks until Harry could move in, and another few weeks after he moved in to get settled before he decided to throw a little house warming party.

He kept it small just his close friends and family. Andromeda and Teddy, all the Weasleys and their partners, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, as well as a few others.

To Harry’s surprise everyone brought little housewarming gifts. New things for his home, seeds for his garden, Mrs Weasley even knitted him a new blanket for his bed after discovering what had happened to his last one.

Oliver cornered him by the punch bowl later in the evening.

“This is a lovely place you have here Harry” the older boy said with a smile, his Scottish accent thicker due to the alcohol he’d been drinking. Harry did his best to suppress the shiver that ran through his body at the sound of his voice.

“I, ah, got you something as well.” Oliver said, handing over a small wrapped package.

Harry felt a blush rise up on his cheeks.

“You didn’t have to get me anything Oliver. I’m just glad you came.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it Harry” Oliver said with a fond smile.

Harry smiled back and began to unwrap the present. It was a picture frame, with a picture of Harry and Oliver in it, that had been taken a few weeks ago at George and Angelina’s place.

Harry grinned at the memory; this was the exact night that Harry had realised that he found Oliver attractive. They had been celebrating Harry’s last night at George and Angelina’s and Oliver had been laughing uproariously while he told a story about their last away game and Harry couldn’t help but be mesmerised by the sight. He could barely take his eyes off Oliver the rest of the night and since then every time he looked at the handsome Scot, he had to try to fight back a blush. He felt like he was bloody 16 again, it was so embarrassing, and he just prayed fervently, that Oliver hadn’t cottoned on to what was happening. Though, he thought George had by all the raised eyebrows and snickering the red head was doing.

“Thank you, Oliver, I love it.”

Oliver looked pleased. “Just didn’t feel right that you didn’t have a picture of us together Harry.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “I’ll just go put this away.”

Harry wandered off to his bedroom. He placed the frame on his bedside table, so he could look at it whenever he wanted to. He rolled his eyes at what a sap he was. Though, he admitted it was nice to feel this way again. After what Draco had done, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to feel this way again. He hadn’t spoken to Draco since their breakup, the former Slytherin had stopped trying to contact him a few weeks back and though it had hurt, his heart aching, Harry had also felt relieved. He knew he wouldn’t be able to move on with Draco still on his mind. He was just glad that Draco had never tired to ambush him at work or in the Alley.

He ran his fingers gently over the photograph, until he heard a throat clearing behind him.

He jumped and turned to find Oliver standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

“It looks good there,” the Scot said with a smile as he started to walk into the room.

“You think so?” Harry asked.

Oliver just hummed in agreement.

The older male took another swig of his drink, looking slightly nervous.

“I was wondering if you perhaps wanted to go for dinner next week?” Oliver asked.

“What, like a group thing?” Harry asked, heart pounding in his chest.

“I was thinking more of a you and me thing. Some may even call it a date.” Oliver answered, looking at Harry with a small smile.

Harry smiled back, “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I’m sure you are now aware, I’ve decided to make this a Harry/Oliver story. Yay! I just didn’t think that Harry would get back together with Draco. I’m thinking I will do one more chapter just to wrap it all up nicely. I hope you enjoy 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, it’s so nice and fluffy 😊
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry felt like he was floating on could nine the rest of the weekend. Oliver had said that he would owl with details for their date and Harry spent the start of the week eagerly awaiting his letter.

He felt his heart flutter as Oliver’s owl flew in through his open window on Wednesday morning, just as he was sitting down for some breakfast.

Harry impatiently ripped the envelope open.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you’re well._

_I will pick you up on Saturday evening at 6pm for our date._

_Please, wear something warm._

_I can’t wait to see you,_

_Oliver._

Harry’s heart fluttered; it had been a long time since he had been on a first date. Logically he knew that Oliver knew him and obviously liked him, hence why he asked him out, but Harry still wanted the date to go well. He was glad Oliver had given instructions on what to wear, one less thing to worry about.

He apparated to work and spent most of the morning in a daze, even managing to bump into Sue Li three times as he moved around the office. Eventually, his boss had sent him home to work for the rest of the day, in the vain hope of avoiding any more injuries.

Harry was supposed to be cooking dinner for Ron and Hermione but was smart enough to know not to go near the kitchen when he was so distracted, so he ended up ordering in pizza just before the married couple were due to arrive.

Harry placed the pizzas out on the table with some plates and cups just as the floo flared and Ron and Hermione walked out.

Hermione greeted him with her usual hug and Ron a pat on the back.

“Pizza, Harry? I thought you wanted to try that new chicken dish you read about?”

Harry looked sheepish.

“Yeah, I didn’t feel quite up for it tonight.”

Hermione gazed at him intently.

“You’re nervous for your date with Oliver” the brunette said matter of factly.

Harry sighed, there was no point trying to keep anything from Hermione.

“I- I just want it to go well.”

Hermione gave him a small smile. “It will Harry. Oliver is crazy about you, honestly you could throw up on his shoes five minutes in and he would probably still call it the best date of his life.”

Harry flushed at her words.

“He would not.” He mumbled. “He’s a world famous quidditch player, travelled all over the world, probably dated a lot more amazing people then me.”

Ron scoffed at that. “Impossible, Harry, there is no one – aside from Hermione – as amazing as you and Oliver knows it. I may have heard from George that Oliver hasn’t dated anyone since that first night at George and Angelina’s months ago.”

Harry stared wide eyed at his best friend. “Really?”

Ron grinned broadly. “Yep! Apparently, he was hooked as soon as those green eyes sparkled at him.”

Harry gaped and Hermione struggled to hide a smile behind her hand.

“It’ll be fine Harry” Ron said with another pat on the back, “now come on, it’s pizza time!”

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was Friday night and Harry was just leaving work. It had been a long but productive day and he couldn’t help but feel light-hearted. He had only taken a few steps out of the Daily Prophet’s front doors when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

Harry slowly turned, feeling dread and anxiety settle in his stomach. Draco.

Draco was standing before him, a tight smile on his face.

“Harry” he began awkwardly, “it’s good to see you.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that, so he didn’t say anything at all. Simply stood staring at the blonde before him, the person he thought he would spend his life with.

“I – I know you don’t want to see me or talk to me; you’ve made that abundantly clear…”

“Then why are you hear?” Harry asked with a frown.

Draco ran his hand through his hair nervously. “I, I just heard that you are going on a date with Oliver Wood, and I needed to try one more time…”

Draco looked at him, so desperate and so hopeful that Harry felt something awful twist in his stomach.

No matter what Draco had done, he didn’t relish in causing the other man pain.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed aside his anger, surprised to find that it had mostly dissipated in the time they had been apart.

“Draco, there is absolutely no chance that we will ever get back together” Harry said carefully.

Draco’s face twisted in sadness.

“But I love you Harry, I promise that I will never hurt you again!” Draco said desperately, reaching out to grip Harry’s hand.

Harry reached out and gripped the others shoulder gently, trying to offer what comfort he could.

“A part of me will always love you Draco, but the trust is gone between us and without trust we have nothing. One day you will find someone else, who you will love more than you ever dreamed of loving me.”

Draco just shook his head in denial.

“I know it might not seem like it now, but you will.”  
“I – I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try.”

Harry nodded in understanding.

“I’m glad we talked” Harry said honestly. “We couldn’t have avoided each other forever, as much as I may have wanted to” Harry said with a wry grin.

“I am sorry, Harry” Draco whispered, grey eyes staring intently into green.

“I know... Goodbye Draco.”

With that Harry walked to the apparition point to head home, feeling as though a weight he didn’t even know he was carrying, had been lifted.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Saturday rolled around and Harry spent most of the day out flying to take his mind off his date later that night. He had already picked out his outfit, he didn’t want to have to panic about that later and was now counting down the hours until it was time.

At 5 o’clock he jumped in the shower and then started getting ready. Putting on snug black jeans and a dark blue jacket with a plain white shirt underneath. He didn’t know how formal this was going to be, so he decided to dress somewhere in the middle. Not super fancy but more then if he was just hanging out at home. He rubbed some product through his hair just to make it looked not quite so messy, before he deemed himself ready.

He nervously paced around his home, straightening things that didn’t need to be straightened. After his third lap he felt his wards shift and there was a knock at the door.

He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the door, trying to not look like he had been waiting near it for the last 20 minutes.

Harry felt all the breath rush out of his lungs as the door swung open and he saw Oliver, he looked as gorgeous as ever, with a large bunch of flowers in his hands, bright yellow daffodils.

They stared at each other for a moment, both enjoying the sight, before Harry jolted to his senses.

“O-Oliver, welcome” he stammered, cursing himself. “Come in.” He pulled back the door and stepped to the side allowing Oliver to enter.

“Harry, you look gorgeous” Oliver said as he lent in and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and handed him the bunch of flowers.

Harry felt himself flush bright red, “you look handsome as well” Harry said quietly, placing the flowers in a vase in the kitchen.

Oliver grinned, holding out his hand for Harry to take.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yep, let’s go” Harry said with a smile, leading Oliver out the door and past the wards so that they could apparate.

Oliver pulled Harry in close, his arm wrapping snugly around Harry’s waist.

“I will side-a-long you, as it’s a surprise where we’re going.”

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, and, in a whirl, they were gone. They landed with a thud and Harry was grateful for Oliver’s support when he stumbled upon landing.

Harry took a moment to orient himself and when he did his eyes widened in surprise.

He was standing in what looked like a jungle, but there were lanterns hanging all over the place lighting up the whole area in a soft soothing glow.

“Where are we?” Harry whispered in awe.

“This is London zoo, the magical section” Oliver said with a big smile, seeing how delighted Harry was already.

“There’s a magical section at London zoo? I didn’t know that!”

“There sure is, I thought you may not have been here before. One of the keepers is a big Puddlemere United fan so I have arranged for a private tour of the zoo.”

“A private tour, so we have the whole place to ourselves?”

“We sure do” Oliver said with a soft smile. “Just us and the keeper.”

Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest, he couldn’t have imagined a more perfect date.

“Wow Oliver, that-that’s incredible.”

“I just wanted tonight to be perfect, you deserve nothing less” Oliver said gently, picking Harry’s hand up and placing a small kiss on his knuckles.

Harry just stared at the man in front of him, who knew Oliver Wood could be so romantic!

“Would you mind if I put my arm around you for the tour, Harry?” Oliver asked.

Harry shook his head. “I would like that” he said, moving in closer to Oliver who wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist again and pulled him into his side.

They heard a throat clearing behind them and turned to find a middle-aged man waiting, a bright grin on his face.

“Welcome, you must be Harry” the man said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake, Oliver I already know.

“I’m Wesley and I will be the one giving the tour tonight.”

“We shall start here, at our Thunderbird, Fate.”

Harry looked around for a cage or some kind of enclosure but found nothing. Confused he glanced at Oliver.

“There are no cages or anything of the like here, our animals live in magical sanctuaries that have extension charms on them, making them as large as the creatures natural habitat. The viewing area of each enclosure moves to where the creature is at any one time in their habitat so that people can view them at any time. It in no way impacts on the creature, they aren’t even aware most of the time that they are being watched.”

As Harry and Oliver stepped closer to the small sign that said Thunderbird and gave some details about the species, the trees in front of Harry shifted and he now found himself staring out at a large plane. A huge white bird soaring through the sky over the area. Harry gasped at the sight, it was incredible!

He was stunned into silence for several long moments, to entranced with watching the creature before him to really pay attention to anything else.

“Wow” was all he managed to get out, Oliver let out a small chuckle beside him.

“Impressive, isn’t it.”

“Very” Harry agreed.

They moved on the next enclosure. Wesley gave them a small spiel about each animal then moved to the side so that they could take it in. Oliver spent most of the night talking quietly into Harry’s ear and Harry had to supress a shudder every time the older mans lips brushed against him.

Oliver was so smooth, it made Harry feel completely inadequate, like a bumbling idiot next to the other. Thankfully he had known Oliver for so long that he felt quite comfortable in the other man’s presence, even if he did wonder what the other was even doing with him.

They finished the tour with Harry proclaiming that the Occamy had been his favourite, while Oliver thought the dragon had been the best.

Wesley made himself scare while Oliver led Harry to a large picnic rug, covered in blankets, pillows and a variety of food.

“Dinner is served” Oliver said with a small bow and Harry grinned as he plopped down on some comfortable looking pillows.

“This is honestly amazing Oliver, thank you” Harry said shyly, looking around at all the food set out for them.

Oliver took a deep breath and brought Harry’s face up to look at him.

“I know you and Draco haven’t been broken up for very long, but I really like you Harry and I could see this turning in to something serious. At least that’s what I’m hoping for.” Now it was Oliver’s turn to look shy, Harry found the expression very endearing.

“I-I could see this becoming something serious as well, Oliver.” Harry said back and grinned at the look of relief that flashed across Oliver’s face.

He took a breath, not wanting to spoil the moment, but he knew he had to be honest.

He looked down and fiddled nervously with his fingers while he spoke.

“I’m a little nervous that I won’t be enough for you.”

Oliver looked honestly shocked.

“What!?”

“It’s just, you’re this confident, charismatic, famous quidditch player. You could have anyone you wanted, I’m not really sure why you would want me” Harry said with a small shrug.

Oliver just stared at him in open surprise for several moments, before a soft look came on to his face. He pulled Harry in close, burying his face in dark locks.

“You don’t see yourself at others see you Harry. You were like that even when we were in school together. You are smart and strong, brave and funny. You make every room brighter just by being in it and if you weren’t so oblivious you would have noticed that half of the British wizarding community has been making calf eyes at you since you became single.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to look surprised.

“No, they haven’t.”

“I assure you; they have. You may not see yourself clearly Harry, but I see all of you.”

Unsure of what to say to that Harry just nodded, looking dumbfounded.

Oliver leant in and brushed his lips gently against Harry’s, a promise for what the future would hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I read quite a lot of fanfics and I’ve read a few where Harry gets hurt or cheated on and he just forgives them, sometimes doesn’t even get mad. Even though I like the story’s I thought I would write one where he does get mad.   
> I will continue the story, but I haven’t decided if Harry will forgive Draco and they get back together possibly with Theo or if he moves on with someone else. I’m honestly leaning towards him moving on with someone else but please let me know what you think! Would love to read people’s thoughts 😊


End file.
